


Belphegor Theory

by KatG



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15.01, my theory on season 15, spn 15.01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatG/pseuds/KatG
Summary: IF Belphegor is who he says he is (name-wise at least):My theory on why Belphegor is helping TFW





	Belphegor Theory

IF Belphegor is who he says he is (name-wise at least):

Belphegor is the chief demon of the deadly sin known as Sloth.  
AKA, he’s not the deadly sin we met in 3.1, but next in command on that chain. Likely first heard about Sam and Dean before Dean’s time in Hell after his boss was sent back to Hell thanks to Sam/Dean/Bobby. When Dean came down to Hell, he was likely fascinated with the human who was able to pull one over on his boss.

His core lore:  
He seduces people by suggesting to them ingenious inventions that will make them rich. (TFW doesn’t care about riches so this is unimportant right now)  
Belphegor tempts by means of laziness. (Think to those super easy quick-fix spells, that is sloth at its finest right there)

Then we have the good old dick-worshipping he mentioned:  
Belphegor originated as Baal-Peor, the Moabite the father of god to whom the Israelites became attached in Shittim (Numbers 25:3), which was associated with licentiousness and orgies. It was worshipped in the form of a phallus.

My thoughts on why he is helping TFW:  
Belphegor is NOT some lowly timeclock punching Demon, but he’s high enough up the chain of command that he does well in Hell. He is comfy cozy like a billionaire sitting pretty during a dumpster fire economy.

The door to Hell is open, and much like Crowley in the past, he doesn’t like that. He wants Hell to be how it should be, torturing souls for eternity. He knows that TFW is the only way to get it back to how it should be.

AND I like to believe that he is going to work on getting Sam into being the good old Boy King of Hell like it’s always been prophesized. His whole thing is to seduce people into taking the easy way out, and he is working with three men who NEVER do that. Sam has made it explicitly clear to demon-kind that there will be no new King of Hell. But Hell will need a leader to avoid descending into utter chaos. I think he will tempt Sam into seeing that the easy way (being boy-king) is the ONLY way to keep Hell from causing more trouble down the line.

But Sam is smart (and been fucked over enough to learn his lesson). TFW will take down Belphegor (I like to think that Castiel will do it), but only if it becomes necessary. Seeing that Belphegor was partially right, Sam will take up the mantle of King of Hell, but he will do it HIS WAY. He will do it the hard way as he’s always done.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what are your thoughts on good old Belphie :)


End file.
